Renacer
by PazCollen
Summary: Porque todo lo hago por amor...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Yo sabia lo que iba a ocurrir. Yo sabía la fuerza de mis dones. Yo sabía que pasaría. Yo sabía que era hechicera. Yo sabía que los extrañaría. Yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero no sabía que era tan pronto, pero ¿porque lo hacía?

Claro,porque e lo único que estaba segura era eso, que los amo.

Porque después de todo ¿que soy sin amor?

Sin amor no soy .Solo el recuerdo...


	2. Un nuevo lugar

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-grite cuando caí en la nieve. Observe mi alrededor nevaba, no conocía el lugar donde me encontraba. Yo estaba en mi casa, exactamente en el sillón blanco del living, pero ahora me encontraba en… una montaña llena de nieve. Esa montaña yo la conocía no sé de donde pero la conozco.

Mis cabellos se movieron gracias a la brisa, pero no eran color bronce eran color chocolate. Me pare extrañada vi que mi ropa era la que tenía cuando estaba en mi casa, pero me quedaba más corta parecía que había crecido. Tenía diez centímetros más de altura. Muy a lo lejos veía que dos figuras se acercaban a mí. Dos hombres. Yo los conocía, sus rostros se me eran familiares. Luego de verlos un rato me di cuenta quienes eran. Eran los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan.

-Hola, Nessie-murmuro Vladimir- , ¿cómo has estado? ¿Nos recueras? Somos Stefan y Vladimir.

-Hola, Vladimir, claro que los recuerdo pero ¿Dónde estoy?-le dije a Vladimir esperando un respuesta a todo lo que había pasado estaba en mi casa y ahora en… bueno, supongo que es Rumania.

-Estas en Rumania-me respondió Stefan en lugar de Vladimir-, tu hogar por ahora. Ven vamos luego te lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. Tenemos que ir a cabello no creo que te moleste ¿no? Hay que cruzar el bosque.

-Se cabalgar-les dije mientras los siguió hasta uno caballo blanco con manchas marrones. Obviamente ellos irían corriendo a la casa y yo los seguiría a caballo.


	3. La explicacion

El viento me golpeaba la cara, y mis cabellos danzaban con el viento. Vladimir y Stefan corrían más rápido que mi caballo. La nieve seguía cayendo, y se estaba acumulando en la copa de los arboles, haciendo un paisaje hermoso. Me preguntaba a cuantos kilómetros se hallaba el lugar a donde me dirigía, y en donde estaba en esos momentos. Repentinamente mi caballo paro como lo hicieron los rumanos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa. Una mansión de paredes blancas y crema, puertas de madera bien oscuras, ventanales en la parte superior y tejas rojas. Una casa soñada. Stefan fue el primero en pasar por la gran puerta, mientras Vladimir me ayudaba a bajarme de mi caballo. Vladimir me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, y me llevo hasta cruzar la puerta. A mi alrededor las paredes eran blancas, y los pisos de mármol sillones de cuero negro y mesitas de madera claro, y una gran escalera de madera a la derecha.

-Siéntate, Nessie, oye ¿te importaría que te digamos sobrinita?-pregunto Vladimir, yo negué con la cabeza no me molestaba para nada- Bien, sobrinita, ¿sabes dónde estamos?- otra vez, negué con la cabeza- Bueno estamos en Rusia en pleno inverno, ¿sabes en que tiempo estamos?- dude- bueno estamos cinco años antes de tu nacimiento, y estas aquí para cuidar a tu madre, a Bella y vivir en Forks, con los Cullen… pero con otra identidad serás… Mía Collen… pero tendrás un año para aprender a controlar tu _magia_ y tus dones…


	4. Es solo el comienzo

**Holaaaaaaa!Espero que les guste, los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

* * *

-¡Mía, vamos, ya!- grito Stefan desde la planta baja.

-Tío, puedes esperar-grite en respuesta-. Estoy acomodando mi nueva alcoba.

Mi nueva alcoba tenía la pared empapelada hasta la mitad, de un papel color crema con franjas de diferentes tonos de azul. Luego venia una pequeña separación de madera y la pared blanca. Mi cama parecía la de una princesa con cortinas de terciopelo azul y los bordes de madera hasta lo alto. Había armarios de roble, una biblioteca de roble y un televisor plasma. Era la habitación más linda. Lo cierto es que tenía armarios pero nada que ponerles dentro, tendría que salir de compras pronto. Salí por mi puerta blanca y baje por las escaleras de madera. Stefan era el primero que quería darme lecciones él era el encargado de enseñarme como utilizar mis dones, o como yo le decía "profe dones".

-Profe dones, ¿con que empezaremos?-pregunte al verlo, el me miro con reproche cuando le puse ese apodo, no le gustaba que lo llame así.

-Como sabes tienes todos los dones de los vampiros-me miro sonriente le devolví la sonrisa asintiendo, sabía que tenía todos los dones-. Bueno el primero que creo que ya tienes que saber usar es el de tu padre y el de Aro-dijo, yo no sabía usar el don de leer mentes- es sencillo solo tienes que poder ver lo que piensan las personas. Veras cada persona tiene una forma de pensar diferente solo debes conocerla y aprenderás a verla, los pensamientos vendrán solos. Intenta conmigo- me dijo.

Cerré los ojos, sabia como pensaba tío Stefan. Me concentré, tarde en encontrar su "voz" como le digo. Pienso que los pensamientos son voces que solo hablan en la cabeza. Y me llego la voz de mi tío, ahí estaba.

"Vamos, princesita tu puedes escuchar mis pensamientos" pensó Stefan. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mire a mi tío y le sonreí.

-Lo he logrado-dije feliz.

-Bien- me sonrió el profe dones-, ahora creo que podrás controlar el don de tu tío Jasper. Intenta controlar emociones- me miro mientras yo hacia una mueca-. Veras es fácil solo tienes que pensar que emoción quieres trasmitirle al otro, esta todo en tu mente. Si piensas que algo sucede así será.

Otra vez, cerré los ojos y pensé que quería mandarle la emoción de la felicidad a mi tío. De repente en el ambiente se sentía felicidad.

-Siiiii, lo logre-chille feliz.

-Muy bien, Mía- sonrió Stefan- bueno el de tu madre y tu tía creo que no necesitas ayuda. Creo que necesitas descansar, mañana seguimos. Vladimir quiere darte clases después de que comas algo, ¿sí?

-Sí, tío.

Bueno aprendí a usar mis primeros dones creo que esto es el comienzo.

* * *

**Si les gusto dejen Reviews y yo happy :D**

**Las quiere,**

**PazCollen**


	5. Aprendizaje

**Holaaaaaa!Esto antes era mas largo pero mi compu se perdio siempre los personajes son de Meyer. Yo cree una historia con les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Tío Vladimir estaba parado frente a mí, mirándome fijo. Le sonrió para frenar la tensión de su cuerpo, él me devuelve la sonrisa suavizando su expresión.

-Stefan ya me ha enseñado-murmuro cuando leo sus pensamientos. Sé que me ha oído porque por un momento me miro, pero me ignoro.

-Bueno, creo que Stefan te abra dicho que todo está en la mente…- me susurro y me miro mientras yo asentía- Todo está en la mente. Si quieres que un objeto aparezca en tus manos debes imaginar que la tienes, imagina su forma, su color, su textura, su sabor si es que tiene alguno, su tamaño, su altura, lo que sientes al tenerlo, que harías si lo tienes. Inténtalo- me miro. ¿Y ahora que es lo que hago aparecer? Pensé. ¿Qué es lo que necesito? Tengo hambre, fue lo que pensé. Quería una manzana. La manzana, el fruto prohibido. Imagine una manzana en mis manos, en cómo era si forma tan peculiar, en su color rojo intenso, en mis labios tocando la fina cascara, en mis dientes clavándose en ella, en el dulce sabor que invadiría en mi boca. Cerré mis ojos imaginando en esa gran manzana en mis manos y cuando los abrí. Allí estaba, la manzana que había imaginado. De un intenso color rojo sangre-. Bien hecho, Mía. Bien ahora que sabes cómo hacer aparecer objetos, podrás hacerlos desaparecer y aparecer en donde quieras. Imagina que la manzana está en mis manos. Inténtalo- mire sus manos por largo rato y luego después cerré mis ojos, imaginando la manzana en ellas. Abrí los ojos y la manzana estaba en las manos de Vladimir.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío, lo he hecho!-chille feliz y sorprendida de haberlo logrado.

-¡Bien hecho! Mía, lo has hecho muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba y más rápido de lo que esperaba-murmuro bajito-. Ahora puedes hacerlo con personas.

Las clases de Vladimir fueron acabando cada vez eran menos y más cortas.

-¿Hay más gente que es como yo, que puede hacer magia?-pregunte en mi última clase, que estaba muy aburrida.

-Todos podemos hacer magia. Solo que muy pocos la comprenden, como tú. Muy pocos son capases de imaginar las cosas-murmuro mi tío en respuesta.

En cambio las clases de Stefan no acabaron, y cada vez eran más divertidas. Estaba aprendiendo a mesclar dones. Aprendí a manejar el don de Aro, escuchar cualquier pensamiento que alguna vez haya tenido Stefan o Vladimir, pero sin tocarlos como mi padre. Aprendí a mostrar imágenes o recuerdos sin tocar a mis tíos, mi don fusionado con el de Zafrina. Domine el don de mi madre y de Renata a la perfección. Fusione el don de mi tío Jazz y de Renata, aunque dudo que alguna vez lo usare.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver el futuro como mi tía Alice?-inquirí un día.

-Pues, porque tú vienes del futuro, sabes lo que va a pasar. Vienes de un lugar donde ya sabes que paso antes-murmuro en respuesta Stefan.

-Eso no es cierto- contraataque-, yo no sé que me pasara. Olvidas que se que pasa sin mi interviniendo.

-Bueno en ese caso-murmuro Stefan- el don de Alice Cullen es natural, las visiones vienen solas.

Un año completo, aprendiendo a utilizar mis dones y habilidades mágicas. Había creado un vínculo con los rumanos bastante fuerte, los consideraba mis tíos. Pero llego el momento de partir. Iba a pasar un año entero viajando por el mundo, antes de viajar a Forks. Mañana viajaría a Egipto, esa era mi primera parada. Omitiría ir a Italia.

Egipto es genial, fue genial. Recorrí todo Egipto, grabando cada lugar en mi mente. Me tope con el aquelarre egipcio. Benjamín era genial, compartía mucho tiempo con él. Ambos éramos mágicos juntos. Sabíamos manejar los elementos y jugábamos con ellos. Amun quiso convencerme de quedarme en su aquelarre, pero me negué. Estuve una semana en Egipto y me la pase muy bien. Me despedí de Tia, Kebi, Amun y Benjamín, todos fueron muy cálidos conmigo. Mi madre tenía razón, yo _enamoraba _a la gente, cualquiera quien me conocía lo suficiente sería incapaz de hacerme daño. Creo que era un don natural, yo no era capaz de mantener alejada a la gente.

* * *

**Volví**** después de tanto!Les ha gustado?Me dejan un review? Volví gracias a releer los libros después de ver Amanecer ll...Estoy muerta en vida gracias a eso. Como estan?Alguna es tributo? Soy mala escribiendo? Esto es un cuestionario?Si...**

**Besos, las quiere,**

**PazCollen...**

**Recomiendenme a sus amigas y familiares Twilighters!xDD**

**Un review me da inspiracion,y a ustedes no les hace daño :) **


	6. Encuentro

**Holaaaaaa!Disfruten la lectura de esto que viene de mi retorcida mente xDD**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Tres años antes de ir a Forks. Tres años completos dando vueltas por el mundo conociendo a vampiros. Hoy pisaría, por fin, mi casa, mí amado Forks. Hogar, dulce, hogar. Pensé cuando me aparecí (gracias a mis dones) en mi nuevo hogar. Queda a las afueras de Forks, justo en diagonal a mi hermosísima casa blanca. En diagonal a la casa Cullen. Mi nueva casa era realmente hermosa, grande y espaciosa. Mi cuarto era igual al que tenía en Rumania. Rumania… Tío Stefan y Vladimir… ¿me extrañarían? Mis tíos habían mandado a armar mi bella nueva casa que queda muy cerca a la de los Cullen, los obreros venían durante el día solo cuando el clima no era soleado ni de lluvia, y siendo Forks el lugar donde mi casa se encontraba, es una suerte que mis tíos mandaran a hacer mi casa hace ya dos años, mientras yo conocía a vampiros y a una persona especial. El año anterior a mi llegada a Forks, vagando por el mundo encontré a un mago como yo. La primera persona que comprendía cómo hacer magia. Fue raro encontrarlo.

Estaba sentada en el bosque practicando mis dones como lo hacía hace ya dos años enteros. Cuando escuche el crujido de las ramas, me alarme de inmediato, volteé a ver de dónde provenía el ruido y me encontré con un chico. Alto, rubio y musculoso. El clavo su mirada verde en mí. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo me espiaba?

-¿Quién eres?-logre murmurar asustada-, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Eh, tía, tranquila!-murmuro amistoso y juguetón con una sonrisa calmada- soy Bru, así me dicen.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí?- susurre con voz cortante y entrecerrando los ojos- .Es que no te han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar.

-¡Qué va! Siento mucho haberte espiado, bruja, claro que me enseñaron eso- mascullo sonrojado-, no estaba espiándote, simplemente, estaba viendo tu magia. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacerla? ¿Vienes de una familia de brujos?

-Aja, viendo mi magia- balbuceo sin creerle-¿Cómo es eso de la "familia de brujos"?- inquiero sin entender realmente que quiso decir con eso. Vladimir nunca mencionó nada de familias magas.

-Así que entendiste la magia tu solita- musito con una sonrisa burlona-. Dime tu nombre, es descortés llamarte bruja.

-Soy Mía, Mía Collen- susurro alargando la mano.

-Yo soy Bruno, Bruno Brujux- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba como lo hacían los caballeros. Brujux, pensé- Es un placer, bella dama. ¿Cómo entendiste la magia?- inquirió mirándome.

-¿Cómo la has entendido tu?- investigo yo.

-Mi familia, por supuesto- apunta como si fuera algo obvio-. Mis padres son brujos.

Mi cara se lleno de sorpresa. Un mago, con padres magos. Me preguntaba si sabía que los brujos no son las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales que existían. "Mis padres son brujos" esa frase me había dejado boquiabierta. El pequeño hijo de brujos clavo su mirada verde en mí. Con que eso era ser de familia de brujos. Ser descendiente de un par de brujos.

Conocer a Bru fue mejor que encontrar a James. Oscuro y peligroso. Capto mi olor en los bosques de Norte América. No tardo tiempo en intentar dame a caza, hasta que noto que yo tenía dones.

Me senté en el sillón, junto a Bruno Brujux. Bru, como lo llamaban todos, acepto cuando le dije que me mudaría a Forks, era mi mejor amigo. En un año, yo le había contado todo lo sabía, el me enseñaba magia y confiaba en mi. El sabia mi historia, por eso, sobretodo, era mi mejor amigo. La primera persona que estaba al corriente que yo venía del futuro, a cuidar a mi madre.

-¡¿Vienes del futuro?!-había preguntado cuando le conté, con los ojos verdes fuera de órbita.

-Sí, vengo del futuro…Tengo una misión- le había confesado.

-¿Y cuál es esa misión?

-Mmm…-dude- Bueno vine para cuidar a mi madre…

-¿Y porque deberías cuidarla?

- ¿He mencionado que mi padre es un vampiro y que yo soy semi-humana, semi-vampira?- expresé con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber de ti?

-¿Mencioné que un meta-morfo se imprimo de mi y tengo dos hijos en el futuro?

-Vaya- murmuro como si fuera el disparate más grande que alguna vez le hubieran contado- , si que eres extraña, ¿algo más que necesite saber?

-Bueno, vengo de una familia de vampiros… Hago magia…- reí como si eso no hubiera sido obvio-¡Ah! Y tengo todos los dones que un vampiro en el mundo tiene…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puedo leer mentes, mostrar imágenes, proteger gente con un escudo mental y físico- reconozco con una sonrisa.

Se queda callado por un par de minutos. Me siento preocupada. El es mi mejor amigo, ¿qué hago si él decide alejarse? Pero me relajo al ver que por su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida y juguetona.

-Definitivamente eres un fenómeno de circo- dice, le pego en el brazo sin fuerza nuestros ojos se conectan y luego ambos nos reímos.

Miro a Bru, quien está sentado a mi lado, ahora en Forks. Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos antes de venir a Forks.

-¿A dónde vas?- murmuro cuando vio mi maleta.

-A Forks a cuidar a mi madre, Vladimir y Stefan dijeron que debo estar dos semanas antes que ella- respondo a su pregunta, mientras veo que por su cara pasa una tristeza, pero luego se ilumina.

-¿Con que a Forks? ¿Ese es _nuestro_ nuevo hogar?-pregunta.

-¿Qué?- inquiero asombrada-¿Harías eso por mi? ¡¿Te mudas a Forks conmigo?!- exclamó contenta cuando entiendo el significado de sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, para eso son los mejores amigos…Así que, ¿Cuándo sale nuestro vuelo?- sonríe conmigo.

-No, no, no- simulo una negativa-, ningún vuelo mientras podamos ir gracias a la magia- carcajeó mirándolo.

Y ahí estábamos, ambos sentados en el sillón de nuestra nueva casa. Éramos los mejores amigos y eso nadie lo iba impedir. Porque nos unía la magia y el amor. Bruno Brujux era mi mejor amigo, ahora, siempre y toda la eternidad. Y me acompañaría en mi misión, después de todo teníamos dos semanas antes de la llegada de Bella.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado?¿Me regalan un Reviews?¿A que Bru es lindo no? ¿Pasarian a ver la encuesta?**

**:(**

**Un review no cuesta nada pero da inspiración.**

**Me gustaria tener mas de una sola lectora :( *pucherito de Alice***

**Lo cerca que estan los Cullen ¿no?**

**Besos,**

**PazCollen...**


End file.
